Jennifer Tran/Messages
Tran's 1st message :(seen on the Wardroom monitor) I'm sure you're wondering what's going on. I'll explain. You're probably aware that the Lexington was attacked by a UN ship. We were outgunned and on the verge of being destroyed when Captain Dayna notified the UN captain of our desire to surrender. Garrick agreed to take the crew of the Lexington and Jericho aboard before destroying both ships. As I record this message, Garrick is waiting for us to transfer over to his ship on the Lexington shuttle. You are the only one left behind. If we're lucky, the UN bastard will ignore one crewman left onboard the Lexington. We intend to detonate a thermonuclear device after our shuttle has been taken aboard the UN vessel. This will completely destroy their ship -- it will also kill everyone onboard both shuttles. This will leave you free to complete our mission. There is nothing more important than this mission ... including the lives of the crew. We died so that you could finish what we started. static Our ship was badly hurt during the UN attack. The first thing you must do is deal with the worst of the battle damage. There are problems which directly threaten the survival of the ship. Now first of all, the primary power reactor is headed for a meltdown because the coolant system has failed. The molten core will eat through the containment vessel of the reactor and set off the fuel for the fusion engines. The resulting explosion will completely destroy the Lexington and the nearby Jericho. You need to get to Engineering and stop the runaway chain reaction. The meltdown is the top priority. When you deal with that problem, then you must get the central computer back online. Without that you cannot complete the mission. static Currently all computer processing has been delegated to the smaller decentralized computers that exist on each deck of the ship. They do not communicate with each other except on a very primitive level, enough to keep what you might think of as "subconscious" ship functions going. There is no overall intelligence in these autonomous systems. The ship's central computer is made up of Turing cores and is home to the complex software that gives this ship's computer its smarts. The higher functions of this ship's brain resides on the central computer cores. These cores are currently inoperative. The primary cores were destroyed and the secondary cores failed to activate the way they were supposed to. You must get the central computer back online. I've recorded one more message. You' ll hear from me again when you get the central computer back in operation. I've key-coded the message so that the higher functions of the main computer will pick it up and display it for you as soon as the central cores are once again operational. Good luck. And be careful. Tran out. Tran's 2nd message :(seen right after you repair the central computer; unfortunately it's played only once and can't be played back) Congratulations. You got the Central Computer back online. Now you must figure out a way to get the communications systems back in working order. The Tachyon Beam Transmitter is a large parabolic dish on the outside of the hull. The control systems for that dish have been rendered inoperative. You must figure out how to get the targeting and control mechanism working again. Once the system is up, override the looping distress call by entering the following code: M-E-L-I-S-S-A. Melissa. Then ask the Central Computer to run the IPS {interstellar positioning system} program, and use it to align the dish on the Tachyon Relay Beacon sitting near the jump-point in this star system. You will have to establish a relay connection through a web of jump points to reach any bases or ships. You will need to talk to the Alliance base on Erebus. They will explain the Lexington's mission and can help you finish that mission in real time. I have done everything I can. Good luck. Tran out. Category:Transcripts Category:Mission Critical